


Safe Haven

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [30]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Rest & Relaxation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde knows you've been working hard lately, and he decides to surprise you with a romantic bathroom transformation that has you wanting nothing more than to soak in a nice hot tub for hours.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 13





	Safe Haven

Clyde had been gone for quite some time, locked himself away in the bathroom. He didn’t tell you anything, didn’t give any sort of hint what he was up to. You figured maybe lunch didn’t agree with him, or something like that. You certainly weren’t going to pry into that sort of thing, and just decided to let him hide away in the bathroom.

But just when it was starting to get to be a disconcertingly long time that your husband had been gone, he poked his head out the door and called down the hall, 

“Darlin’, could you come on in here?”

You paused the TV at the sound of his voice, ears perking up with excitement to hear Clyde. You got up off the couch and popped and cracked the joints in your back, your arms. Y’all had been cuddling up on the couch watching an old movie from your childhood that was randomly playing on one of the channels, when he randomly got up and left for the bathroom some twenty-minutes ago.

“Do…do I want to know?” You asked apprehensively, playfully, and Clyde laughed at the insinuation.

It was nice, hearing his laugh, filled you up with joy more radiant than the sunshine which was currently struggling to peek through an overcast grey sky.

“No it ain’t nothin’ like that!” He said, and you could practically hear the smile in his voice when he huffed out, “Just – please?”

Knowing you’d go check on him no matter what, you went into the dark bathroom and gasped a little, your hand coming up to cover your mouth.

“Oh Clyde, honey it’s _beautiful_.” You couldn’t help but turn towards him, eyes widening at the sight.

It was like he had transformed the master bath into a five-star spa, in those twenty minutes he’d been gone. The tub was filled practically to the brim with big sudsy bubbles which smelled so sweet and fragrant that the tension in your shoulders already began to drop away. There were rose petals scattered on the floor, and candles were lit placed all over the counter, providing a gentle golden glow.

Your husband got all shy then, bashful in that way of his where he scratched the back of his neck and the tips of his ears reddened.

“Well I just know how hard you’ve been workin’ lately and all, and I figured well since I’ve gone ahead and re-organized the cabinets and found them bath fizzies you love so much, I might give you a lil’ something to relax in.” He shrugged, as if this were something casual and not the most wonderful gesture you could have imagined for such an afternoon like this.

“Only if you relax with me.” You wrap your arms around his wide waist, grinning up at him. A bubble bath was plenty good on its own, but you didn’t want it if it didn’t come with your big bear too.

“I was hopin’ you’d ask.” He ducks down to kiss you softly, and the movie is all but forgotten as y’all carefully undress one another.

The water sloshes a little, spills over the edge of the tub but you don’t care, that’s something for future-you to deal with. In the present, your back snuggles up against Clyde’s chest, and you both simply lean against one another in the candlelight.

You pick up a handful of bubbles and blow them into the air, watch as the soapy circles sparkle as they float back down.

Clyde’s got his arms wrapped around your stomach, hand splayed out on the top of your thigh, just rubbing soothing circles as you breathe in time. It’s quiet, a safe haven away from the chaos of the outside world, from the stress of life.

Your eyes close as you settle further against his broad chest, and he peppers the side of your face with gentle kisses, light smooches that have you smiling. Your hand rubs calming motions into Clyde’s skin – his knees where they stick out from the water on account of his legs bein’ so long, his arms.

“You feelin’ okay?” You ask softly, soft touches on the scarred end of his forearm that make him sigh. “Arm’s not hurting you or anything like that?”

He’d been havin’ phantom pains lately, and it hurt you to see it. Hurt you to see him hurting. You hope that this bath was doing wonders for him too, hope the bath salts and the soak are doing him good.

“Don’t you mind me darlin’, I’m quite alright.” His voice is deep and appreciative when he responds, responds as he kisses you, never stopping the light rain of love upon your cheek, your temple. “I like bein’ close to you.”

“I like it too. I wish we could do this every night.” You whisper, like it’s your own little secret, your own secret desire that would surely be spoiled now that you’ve said it out loud.

“There’s no one stopping us, we could if you wanted.” Clyde only noses your cheek, “I’ll buy you a hundred fizzies and bubble bars and whatever the hell else you want, if you want.”

“You’re too good to me.” You say with a little laugh, letting your free hand tangle and twine with his fingers under the water.

Clyde wants to disagree, wants to say no – no _you’re_ the one who’s too good to _him_. Especially with the way you smile up at him, kiss him, make him turn around so you can wash his hair and give him a good scalp massage that has him meltin’.

He wants to, but he doesn’t, because he knows that at the end of the day, you’re exactly right for the other. And if it takes a hundred bubble baths to prove it, well. He surely don’t mind a nice long soak, as long as it’s with you.


End file.
